callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Model 1887
The Winchester Model 1887 is a lever-action shotgun originally designed by American gun designer John Browning and produced by the Winchester Repeating Arms Company during the late 19th and early 20th centuries. The Model 1887 used black powder 12-gauge shells and 10-gauge shells, but replicas made today are often chambered for more common modern ammunition. It is featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 The Model 1887 is used by the Ultranationalists and the Militia in Takedown. It can also be found in the Museum. It is unlocked at level 67 in multiplayer. Although the wooden stock of the weapon has been sawn off, The Model 1887 has excellent accuracy. With Stopping Power and Steady Aim, its range of lethality is increased even further, making it deadly at even mid-range. Because of this, it is probably the most effective shotgun in multiplayer. This killing power is off-set by its slow rate of fire and reload time. Each shell is loaded individually, so reload time varies based on how empty the weapon is. Between each shot, the weapon must be cocked, making it one of the slower firing weapons in the game. One of the fixes of Patch 1.07 was to severely reduce the range of Akimbo 1887s, as players complained that having the Akimbo attachment on, coupled with the fact the gun could one hit kill at far greater ranges than any other shotgun made getting kills with it far too easy. When used without Akimbo its range is still the same as it was before the 1.07 patch. When used with Akimbo the range is about the same as that of the Ranger (shotgun). However, Bling 1887 with FMJ and Akimbo makes them behave exactly as they did pre-patch. Image:1887_icon_-blackkat7073-.png|Model 1887 pick up icon. File:Model_1887_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight File:M1887_6.png|The Model 1887 in first person Trivia *Enemies may use the 1887 as it is old (and possibly cheap), but as none have been produced since 1920 they would likely suffer from reliability issues due to degradation. Despite the oxidization on the metal parts, they may instead be modern replicas. * The Model 1887 is the oldest, and only lever-action gun to ever be featured in a Call of Duty game. * The Winchester 1887 contains multiple references to the weapon from the film Terminator 2: Judgement Day, as they both have a sawed-off stock and barrel, as well as a large lever loop allowing for one handed cocking (also known as "flip-cocking"). While using the 1887 Akimbo, the player spins the lever around their hand to cock the gun. This is also how Arnold reloads the shotgun in the movie. Also, when players use Akimbo 1887s, they are 40% more likely to spawn as a soldier with dark sunglasses, another reference to the Terminator. * The reloading animation has the player loading one shell into the barrel (the upper tube) and the rest into the tube magazine (the lower tube). * Some Model 1887s used the more powerful 10-gauge shells, which might explain the weapon's unusually long effective range. * On Infinity Ward's website the Model 1887 was voted the most popular shotgun in Modern Warfare 2. * After a shot is made, you cannot melee while cocking the gun. * The SPAS-12 and the Model 1887 are the only two guns in the game with larger ammo capacity in Multiplayer compared to Single Player. * As of December 23rd 2009, the Akimbo Model 1887s have been patched and are no longer (officially) as powerful. If you add FMJ + Akimbo with Bling, the range will actually be longer than it was before the patch though. * Flipping a shotgun around like you do in Akimbo was unadvised to be flipped, as it could jam the lever, or even break it off. Also the user is at risk of injuring their wrists if they flip cock the lever. * Shells loaded into the M1887 are blue, unlike the rest of the shotguns, which use the traditional red shells. * Even though the "pulling the lever" animation shows a shell being ejected, a shell does not appear on the ground near where the "ejected shell" animation goes. Video thumb|300px|left|Model 1887 Akimbo on Rust Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:American Weapons Category:Multiplayer